irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-14
Dimension Z-14 is home to Lurk(former),Jib,Vax ,Vex ,and many other irkens. Location Dimension Z-14 is located 100 universes away from Z-Prime(The universe Invader Zim ''takes place in). It's located in the Z multiverse,otherwise known as the ''Invader Zim ''Multiverse. Major Events and history This universe takes place atleast 5 years after the events of ''Invader Zim. During Impending Doom II, a special inter-dimensional mission was being created. For the first time in Irken history, the Irken Empire had discovered another dimension. This dimension was the ROBLOX universe. The Robloxian invasion was kept secret until the middle of Impending Doom II ''(Near the present). Only special Irkens could go into this new dimension--one of them being Larkz. Small shuvvers and spittle runners went into a giant warp gate to the other dimension. They had several Ring cutterswith them to carry supplies. The supplies were for the construction of a new armarda with a new capital ship: the '''Giganitor. ' Larkz rode in a shuvver with a crew of navigators. The shuvver had dropped him off with an advanced version of a Voot cruiser in a Robloxian forest. Larkz had a standard SIR unit. He named him LIR. He had set up a base in a Robloxian city called Robloxiville. There he infiltrated a Robloxian high school, using a disguise that was as poorly made as Zim's. The Robloxians never noticed, though. During his infiltration, he met his first worst enemy, Weegle, a big headed Robloxian who was very paranoid and was often made fun of for having poor memory. The boy saw through his disguise, although at first he thought he was a mutant mole man, but then spied on him and found him in the act of contacting Tallest Red and Purple. Larkz decided to humor him and let the chase go on. He was planning to kill him, but he was called for an urgent mission back on Irk, so a shuvver picked him up and his base dissappeared, leaving Weegle without an alien to chase. During Larkz's years as a special Invader, he had grown taller and taller. One day he grew an inch taller than Tallest Red and Purple, so he was sent to Irk to go through the "Tallest procedure", and have his thumbs chopped off to become Tallest. While he was flying to Irk in a shuvver, he had accidentally lied on the air lock button, sending LIR into space. His mission on Robloxia was cancelled. Robloxia was no longer important, and invaders were sent to other planets in the Roblox universe. Larkz soon became tallest and ruled alongside a new tallest,Tallest Slyzor. Shortly after the Irken Empire had conquered many worlds in the Roblox universe, the Control Brain named "Isee99" had gone insane and went defective. The Roblox invasion had gone down in flames because of this. The rampant Control Brain had shut off the warp gate to the home universe, and declared the Irken race to be "weak and unimportant". The rampant Control Brain had set himself to self destruct, annihilating an entire city on Planet Vertec. It is unknown if Larkz was killed during the explosion or is still alive. He hasn't been seen ever since. After Larkz's death, Tallest Purple and Red came back in command. Slyzor became corrupted by Isee99. Isee99 controlled Slyzor and filled him with horrible sadistic thoughts. Slyzor fled from Planet Vertec after Isee exploded. Slyzor became pure evil after Isee's corrupting He was revealed to have caused all the failures in the Robloxia invasion 20 Irk(200 Earth years) years later. When Zeerk was alive. He was hunting Zeerk and his friends,and tormenting them and filling them with lies,he wanted them to turn against each other. After Zeerk and his friends had enough of his tampering,Slyzor was revealed to have acquired strange powers,it seemed he had absorbed the Dark energy that fueled Isee99 after he exploded,and was given advanced technology in his PAK by Isee. Before Isee exploded,he sent special programming to Slyzor's PAK so he could transform his PAK into any machine possible. Zeerk and his friends defeated Slyzor,they sent a virus through a long forgotten alien artifact,causing Slyzor to explode. The Roblox invasion was abandonded,many irkens had been left behind in the Roblox universe. This event was called the "Irk-o-pocalypse". Many irkens thought that the empire had fallen,so they took refuge on planets in the Roblox universe. An Irken named Zeerk was born and met an interdimensional alien named Mario,a demon named Dan,a vampire named Fes, and a strange Irken hybrid named MIZ. He had strived to return the empire to it's glory. They went on a quest to find technology to rebuild Vertec and restore the empire to it's former glory. During Zeerk's travels,Zeerk and his friends ended up on Foodcourtia because of a temporal anomoly that affected their ship. Not knowing it was a the real foodcourtia,Lurk thought that a Roblox version of Foodcourtia existed. They went to an Irken bar,at that bar,Zeerk met LIR. It took 20 (Robloxian)years for them to do so. After Zeerk contacted the empire back in Z-14,Zeerk came in contact with Zim,Zeerk told him the truth about the tallest hating him. In a fit of rage,Zim shot Zeerk in the PAK,killing him. Once the empire had returned to the Roblox dimension to invade once again. Lurk was born and he met LIR. Lurk eventually became a soldier and was assigned to fight in the Alemus war. A permanant hit on Lurk's PAK caused him to become defective. Lurk slowly went insane. After the alemus war ended,he developed a crush on a character on an Earth television show named "Fionna" to cope with his insanity. Lurk eventually believed that Fionna could exist in another dimension. Lurk constantly tried to find this "Fionna". Later on Lurk had finally snapped,he had been looking for Fionna for many Earth years and had always failed. Lurk,out of a fit of rage and insanity, attacked a control brain drone with Jib's personalty and memories. He then set his base on Robloxia to self destruct and fled to another dimension with LIR. Their current whereabouts are unknown. As of now,Lurk is wanted for damaging a control brain,threatening to destroy the empire,destroying Irken property,and leaving Robloxia without athourization. Trivia *It is currently the year 2060 on Earth. *On Robloxia,the year is 2223. *On Irk it is 2014. Category:Dimensions and universes Category:Z multiverse Category:Dimension Z-14 Category:Unfinished